Teka Teki Sasuke
by D3villaZ
Summary: Orang pertama yang merasakan tsukuyomi Sasuke adalah Sakura, seperti selama tujuh puluh dua jam, Sasuke memiliki kuasa penuh mengendalikan Sakura dalam dimensi lain yang dibuatnya. Kira-kira apa saja yang dilakukannya? / S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2016


**Teka Teki Sasuke (TTS)** _by_ D3villaZ

 **Naruto** dan segala propertinya itu milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , ya. Saya hanya pinjam beberapa tokohnya sebentar di fanfiksi singkat ini, tanpa maksud mengambil keuntungan apapun.

 _Rating_ **T**

Nomor _prompt_ : **#63**

 **SasuSaku** _ **Canon**_ _ **Fanfiction**_

 _Summary_ : Orang pertama yang merasakan _tsukuyomi_ Sasuke adalah Sakura, seperti selama tujuh puluh dua jam, Sasuke memiliki kuasa penuh mengendalikan Sakura dalam dimensi lain yang dibuatnya. Kira-kira apa saja yang dilakukannya? / _S-Savers Contest_ : Banjir TomatCeri 2016

.

.

 _Enjoy your reading!_

.

.

Sudah tengah malam ketika Sasuke menyusup masuk dalam jendela kamar Sakura. Mantan teman setim Sakura itu secepat kilat menggapai tubuh Sakura yang terlelap. Sasuke berbisik memanggil nama gadis itu. Ketika mata Sakura perlahan terbuka, Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan mata _mangekyou sharingan_ -nya, lantas memerangkap Sakura ke dalam _tsukuyomi_ pertamanya.

.

.

.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata, ketika dia dapat melihat dengan sempurna, dia mendapati dirinya berdiri sendirian, tepat di depan sebuah papan kayu. Pada papan itu tertulis sebuah kalimat, Sakura membacanya.

 _Aku adalah gadis berambut merah muda bermata hijau dari klan Haruno. Aku ingin daun mapel._

Sakura menbaca itu sekali lagi lantas menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Maksudnya aku disuruh mencari daun mapel?" Dengan sedikit linglung, efek baru bangun tidur dan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, gadis itu pun dengan polosnya melangkah menyusuri jalan di sekitarnya.

Saat itu dia berada di sebuah taman yang tampak asing. Meskipun selama ini sibuk berlatih dengan Tsunade, Sakura masih hapal betul tata letak desa Konoha, di tempatnya tinggal itu mana ada taman yang dilengkapi lampu warna-warni, yang hampir seperempatnya penuh mawar merah berduri, yang sedang menjadi tempatnya selama sepuluh menit terakhir ini.

Selama itu pulalah dia tidak mendapati satu pun pohon mapel di sana. Entah mengapa Sakura berkeyakinan kalau dia menemukan petunjuk dari papan tadi, dia dapat mengerti apa yang sedang dialaminya. Namun, bagaimana caranya mendapat daun mapel tanpa perantara pohonnya?

Gadis Merah Muda kesayangan guru-guru di akademinya dulu itu tampak berpikir. Mengingat kembali kalimat petunjuk yang didapatnya.

Aku ingin daun mapel.

Aku. Ingin. Daun. Mapel.

"Aku." Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Ingin." Lalu tiba-tiba saja Sakura tersentak. Kata ingin itu mengingatkan Sakura akan apa yang selalu dilakukannya ketika menginginkan sesuatu; dia akan langsung mengungkapkannya. Segera saja dia kembali bersuara. "Aku ingin daun mapel."

Lantas ada semilir angin yang datang mengarah pada wajah Sakura, gadis itu menghalau angin yang datang dengan menaruh punggung telapak tangannya di depan wajah. Kemudian sesuatu yang bertekstur menyentuh telapak tangan itu.

Angin yang datang berangsur menghilang, Sakura menggenggam telapak tangannya. Begitu dia membuka kepalan tangan itu, dilihatnya sebuah daun mapel. " _Shannarooo_!" Gadis itu menyerukan kesenangannya.

Sakura jadi merasa tidak percuma memiiki dahi lebar, karena pemikiran yang lebar akan menemukan kebenaran. Tak berselang lama Sakura mengamati daun mapel yang didapatnya. Dengan teliti dia membaca kalimat―yang seolah terukir di daun―itu dengan bersuara.

"Aku duduk dengan apel." Sakura pun menoleh ke kanan, lalu ke kiri. Tidak terjadi apapun padanya, mungkin lantaran tidak ada kata ingin di sana. Gadis itu pun lekas beranjak, beranggapan bahwa petunjuk kali ini mengharuskannya mencari apel yang dapat diajaknya duduk bersama.

Cukup jauh Sakura berjalan, dia berjalan tanpa arah karena benar-benar tidak tahu wilayah yang sedang didatanginya. Langkah gadis itu berhenti kala manik hijaunya melihat sebuah apel di atas bangku panjang.

Sakura berjalan lebih cepat. Kemudian duduk di bangku panjang itu, baru kemudian mengambil apel di sisi tubuhnya. Dia memutar apel tersebut dan kembali mendapat petunjuk.

"Rangkailah petunjuk itu dan sebut pujaan hatiku." Lagi, Sakura membacanya dengan suara. Gadis itu menghela napasnya, lalu menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku yang sedang diduduki.

"Aku ingin daun mapel. Aku duduk dengan apel." Sakura mengerjap, tidak ada yang berubah saat dia mengatakan itu. Berarti kalimat yang disusunnya belum tepat. Sakura mendongak ke langit. Dia membayangkan dua kalimat petunjuk yang didapatnya tertulis di lazuardi angkasa itu.

Sakura membayangkan sedang mencoret kata aku dan menyisakan satu kata aku. Karena aku di situ merujuk pada diri Sakura dan dirinya hanyalah satu di dunia. Kini tersisa kata : aku ingin daun mapel duduk dengan apel.

Sakura merenung cukup lama. Baru kemudian tampak menyadari sesuatu. Petunjuk terakhir yang didapatnya menyuruhnya untuk merangkai, jika demikian dia harus menyusun kata-kata yang didapatnya menjadi sebuah kalimat. Syarat sebuah kalimat yaitu memiliki subjek dan kata kerja. Sakura sudah mengantongi subjeknya, karena dirinyalah subjek tersebut.

Yang dia perlukan saat ini adalah kata kerja dan mungkin beberapa kata tambahan. Jadi, dia harus mengartikan kata-kata yang tersisa. Sakura masih menatap langit biru di atasnya, dia kembali membayangkan sedang melingkari kata daun mapel dan apel yang seolah tertulis di langit tak berawan.

Dua objek itu selayaknya kunci utama yang harus diartikannya. Pertama, daun mapel. Sakura ingat ada istilah yang ramai dibicarakan bahwa daun mapel memiliki arti kesetiaan. Sakura mengambil kata dasarnya, yaitu setia.

Setelah itu kata apel. Sakura tahu beberapa apel memiliki warna merah, tapi kalau dia mengambil kata merah, kalimatnya akan menjadi : aku ingin setia duduk dengan merah. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sesuatu yang lebih umum, Sakura," gumamnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Rasa. Ya rasa apel, sudah menjadi hal umum kalau rasa apel itu manis, jika demikian maka. "Aku ingin setia duduk dengan manis."

Sakura mengerjap setelah dia mengucapkan itu. Belum terjadi sesuatu. Dia mengingat-ingat kata yang belum diartikannya. Tersisa kata duduk. Sakura berpikir keras untuk hal terakhir itu. Pasalnya duduk adalah kata kerja yang sudah sewajarnya ada, berarti yang dia butuhkan adalah kata tambahannya. Sesuatu yang identik dengan duduk. "Apa yang ingin kulakukan saat duduk?"

"Aku duduk saat ingin."

Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku duduk saat lelah."

Sakura merasa tidak yakin.

"Aku duduk saat menunggu." Gadis itu tertegun. Ya, tentu saja banyak orang duduk karena menunggu. Sakura kembali memutar buah apel yang dipegangnya. Selain merangkai, petunjuk dari apel itu menyuruhnya menyebutkan pujaan hati. Sakura menjentikkan jari, tentu saja orang pertama yang menjadi pujaan hati Sakura adalah ... ayahnya. Setiap anak perempuan mengidolakan ayah mereka. Jadi.

"Aku ingin setia duduk menunggu dengan manis ayahku."

 _KRIK. KRIK._

Oke, mungkin Sakura perlu merangkai lagi kata-katanya. Dia kembali membuka suara. "Aku ingin setia duduk menunggu ayahku dengan manis."

Ck. Sial. Tak ada yang terjadi. Sakura menatap frustasi pada apel yang dipegangnya. Siapa lagi pujaan hatinya selain sang Ayah? Apa jangan-jangan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang disukainya sejak _genin_ sampai saat ini. Perlahan wajah Sakura memerah. Kali ini dengan sedikit malu dia berkata. "Aku ingin setia duduk menunggu Sasuke _-kun_ dengan manis."

"Berjanjilah."

Suara itu lantas bergaung di dalam kepala Sakura. Gadis itu segera mengangguk, dia akan melakukan apapun agar cepat mengakhiri hal aneh yang tiba-tiba dialaminya ini. "Aku berjanji," tegasnya.

Setelah itu asap tebal muncul di depan Sakura, tak lama seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ keluar dari sana.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memekik saking terkejutnya. Jantungnya bahkan langsung berdendang, semakin kencang tatkala pemuda tersebut berjalan mendekat.

"Sasuke _-kun_ ," lirih Sakura. "Ini benar-benar kau?"

"Hn."

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin?"

Di tengah keterkejutannya yang belum padam, Sasuke justru melempar seringai pada Sakura, jelas saja gadis itu kian terkejut dan merona. "Kemampuan baruku; _tsukuyomi_ , aku dapat melakukan ilusi apapun dan memerintah sesukaku dengan ini. Kau yang pertama merasakannya. Suka?"

Sakura bingung, antara merasa senang karena menjadi yang pertama atau sebal lantaran dirinya sama halnya dengan kelinci percobaan atau sedih sebab yang dialaminya hanyalah ilusi. Pokoknya tripel S. Senang-sebal-sedih. Tapi dia memilih S yang lain, yaitu. "Suka. Aku menyukai ini."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menyeringai. "Kalau begitu lakukan janjimu."

"Janjiku?" Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk ingat kata-kata yang telah susah payah ditemukannya dan dirangkainya tadi. "Aku ingin setia duduk menunggu Sasuke _-kun_ dengan manis."

"Hn."

Sasuke lantas membuat jarak tubuhnya dengan Sakura semakin dekat. Kemudian menekuk lututnya sehingga tingginya sama dengan Sakura yang sedang duduk. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja mengetuk kening Sakura, dengan jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya. Sakura hampir tidak mempercayai ini semua dapat terjadi padanya, hanya saja, hangat yang dikeluarkan dari jemari Sasuke membuat Sakura sadar bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar nyata dan hidup.

Sakura tersenyum.

Dan Sasuke melihat itu. "Kita akan bertemu lagi."

Bersama dengan berakhirnya perkataan Sasuke, Sakura merasa tubuhnya tersentak dan seolah ditarik. Begitu dia mengerjapkan mata, tau-tau dia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, duduk di tempat tidurnya. Kesadarannya kembali saat merasakan hawa dingin dari letak jendela kamarnya.

Sakura menoleh dan melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di sana. Di bingkai jendela yang terbuka, ditimpa sinar bulan. Sakura segera menyadari, bahwa dirinya telah kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Sasuke _-kun_ ," lirih Sakura. Dia ingin mencegah pemuda itu agar tidak pergi, tapi dia teringat dengan janjinya saat terperangkap dalam _genjutsu_ Sasuke tadi, pemuda itu menginginkannya untuk menunggu. Karena itulah, yang dapat Sakura lakukan saat ini hanya; memberi pemuda itu senyum tertulus yang dimilikinya.

Tatapan Sasuke melembut saat melihat senyuman Sakura. Dia membalikkan badan, lantas pergi secepat kilat setelah sebelumnya berkata. "Terima kasih ... Sakura."

Di tempat tidurnya, Sakura masih memandang kepergian Sasuke, meski tubuh pemuda itu tak lagi tampak di mata. Senyuman manis bertengger di wajah ayu Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum meski dia tahu bahwa dia harus menunggu pujaan hatinya dalam waktu yang tidak tentu, meski dia tidak tahu apakah pemuda itu akan benar-benar kembali ke Konoha, kembali kepadanya.

Satu yang pasti, pemuda itu telah membuatnya berjanji, maka pemuda itu pun harus membuat Sakura menepati janjinya.

.

.

Sekian.

.

.

 _words_ : 1415

 _a/n_ : Hai, Tsumugi di sini. Sejam lagi BTC 2016 berakhir nih, tapi mari terus berkarya setelah ini. Akhir kata, terima kasih ya sudah baca sampai sini XD


End file.
